Keeping In Demise
by Akako-Kiyoko
Summary: What if they've seen several humans demise with their own eyes? They're supposed to have a normal life and yet, everything turned upside down. Isn't it possible? Or are they going to start a new life? They all, never wanted this unfortunate day to come. And that is why "Get Ready For The Apocalypse!" (Kuroko no basuke AU)


_Prologue_

A certain Teal head with a fairly pale skin was currently at the rooftop seating at its attic while reading a book. The rooftop was the only place he could go to since it's the only place where students doesn't wander off nor stay because of the rumors that a ghost was lurking there, and because he's the type of guy who doesn't like the attention of others. So in order to do that, he decided to spend his lunch time here soundly. (Not that he needed to anyway. He has a low presence so why do it?). Sighing, he closed the book and placed it beside him as he sipped his milkshake contentedly. Looking up, his pair of azure eyes landed at the clear blue sky. He gazed at it for minutes until the rooftop's door opened disrupting his train of thoughts about his low of a presence.

A navy blue headed guy then climbed up at the rooftop's attic where the teal head was. Unfortunately, it seems like he didn't even noticed the teal head and laid down promptly closing his pair of dark blue eyes. The teal head then stared at the tanned guy. As expected, he wouldn't be noticed, not even the students in Teiko because of his low presence. Well unless he talks that is. Looking at the sleeping tanned guy, his lips curved into a slight smile. Might as well try this while he has a chance. Clearing his throat, he placed his milkshake down and set his azure eyes on the tanned guy.

"Uhm… excuse me but, this place is taken." A low yet gentle voice said making the navy blue headed guy opened his pair of dark blue eyes.

"Hmm?...what was-" the tanned male said with his deep husky voice as his eyes traveled around but couldn't find a single person so he promptly sat up whilst messing his navy blue hair "I could have sworn that I heard a voice just now.." sighing, he turned back to his sleeping position and murmured "Nah, never mind. It must be just my imagination."

Feeling ignored, the teal head pouted "No its not, I'm right here." ' _ **As usual, they wouldn't notice me that easily.**_ '

Opening his eyes once again, he looked towards where the voice came from and saw him, the fairly pale skin that the teal head has and his azure eyes looking directly at him. "What? HUH!?" His dark blue eyes then widened as he screamed on top of his lungs without him noticing and stopped when he suddenly fell down from the attic from moving backwards. "W-where did you come from!? Are you a g-ghost!?" he shrieked once again and as he looked up from the attic he saw the same azure eyes looking at him

"Of course not, Aomine-kun" the same low voice said

Terrified, the navy blue headed guy named Aomine asked "H-how did you know my na-" but before he could continue, the door to the rooftop opened once again

"Dai-channn!" A Pink headed girl shouted as she saw Aomine on the floor and run up to him "What are you doing there, Dai-chan?"

"S-Satsuki…" Aomine stuttered pointing at the attic. And as the pink headed girl looked at where Aomine was pointing, she saw nothing and gazed at Aomine with a questioning look. ' _ **Why did Dai-chan screamed? Moreover, why is he pointing at the attic?**_ '

"T-there's a g-ghost there…" he said as the pink headed girl, Satsuki throw him a more curious look ' _ **Ehh?**_ '

"Aomine-kun, I'm not a ghost" come a soft yet low voice behind them that even Satsuki was startled

"Kyaaaa! g-g-g-ghost!" She shrieked as she hugged the tanned guy. Though she shrieked not as loud as Aomine did. ' _ **W-when did he?...no….WHO is he!?.**_.'

Sighing, the teal head bowed "I'm sorry for scaring the both of you but. I really am not a ghost Aomine-kun, Momoi-san"

"N-nee…How did you know our names? Did we met before..?" the pink haired girl named Momoi Satsuki asked trying to smile

"No. I am one of your Classmate, Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Ehh? I didn't know that you are my classmate!"

"You mean we don't have any idea that there's someone like him in our class!" Aomine said messing his hair but was smacked by Momoi in the head.

"Dai-chan! That's mean!"

"I'm just saying what I want to say! Jeez" Aomine defended crossing his arms and soon, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. The three of them then headed towards their classroom without further delay as they continued chatting.

Upon arriving at the classroom, the three of them sneaked in and sat at their appropriate seats and listened at Kozo Shirogane, Their homeroom teacher and his lesson. It's a good thing that they sneaked in successfully and didn't get caught. Though when they come, they noticed that the other student's wasn't even listening. And Instead, They were all doing whatever things that they wanted to. One of them was Haizaki Shougo. A rebel in the class, He was a flirtatious bastard according to Aomine and has a lot of girlfriends. Right now, it seems like he's currently mailing his girlfriends based from his actions. The next one is Hanamiya Makoto. He's definitely like Haizaki but different at the same time. He's currently seating at his seat like he was paying attention to the teacher but no. he's just thinking of a way on how to cut classes without Haizaki knowing because if he knows, who knows what will happen?. Takao Kazunari wasn't also listening. Though he was not like the other two. He wasn't listening because he was busy talking with Koganei Shinji who was seated at his right side. The two of them has similarities when it comes to their attitude and so, they got along. The other one was Kagami Taiga. He has a big appetite and likes to eat tons of burger. He wasn't listening because he was busy eating the burgers he snuck in under his desk and is in the lookout for the teachers so that he wouldn't get caught. You could say that this is the student's everyday routine ever since they were in their middle school up until now. And as hours passed by, the third bell for the day finally rang signaling the end of the class. Each of the students cheered in their own way as the others dashed out of the room while the others went out normally, and some still left like the three student's with different hair color. Aomine Daiki, the tanned guy with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes was there sleeping soundlessly as he was murmuring something in his sleep while the other one was Momoi Satsuki, the pink haired girl with pink pair of eyes that was now currently smacking Aomine to wake up. And lastly, Kuroko Tetsuya, The teal headed guy who has an azure pair of eyes that was just mistaken as a ghost earlier. He was currently standing there watching Momoi and Aomine with a slight smile visible in his lips. ' _ **I finally found them. Friends who could stay beside me. Being friends with them wouldn't hurt, would it?**_ '

"Hehe, Dai-chan is really famous by sleeping in the rooftop." Momoi started as the tree of them walked out of their lockers

The teal head, Kuroko just nodded and looked at Aomine "His popularity is even higher now. Ever since when he screamed the first time he saw me. Who wouldn't be? Aomine-kun's scream was loud enough that it was heard by the whole campus. You should thank me for that Aomine-kun."

Aomine then glared at Kuroko "You're the one at fault here! Hell, I wouldn't even thank you for that!"

Kuroko's lips then curved into a slight smile as Aomine shifted his gaze at Momoi. But while walking, something caught his eyes and spotted their homeroom teacher, Kozo Shirogane heading towards the school gate. But surprisingly, Kuroko's azure eyes then narrowed as he sensed that something's wrong with their teacher, no maybe odd... Staggering and moving like he's sleep walking and is like he's having a hard time to breath, Kuroko couldn't help but stopped walking making Aomine and Momoi who was walking and are conversing halted to a stop too. ' _ **Sr. Shirogane….he's acting strange…wait no…**_ '

"Tetsu?" Asked Aomine

' _ **Tetsu-kun?**_ ' Momoi walked to where Kuroko was standing and questioned him too "Tetsu-kun, what's wrong?"

But the both of them hadn't got an answer from Kuroko until his eyes widened. Curious, both Aomine and Momoi gazed at where Kuroko was looking and saw a familiar figure collapsed all of the sudden. Some student's noticed it too and screamed their teachers name while some just stared in shock. But being Aomine, He was the first to react and dashed towards their teacher followed by Momoi and Kuroko as the others also came crowding them.

"Sr. Shirogane!" one of the student's crowding them said

"What happened?" asked another one

"H-He just collapsed all of the sudden!" one answered

Aomine being Aomine, touched their teacher's shoulder and asked "Oi old man, are you okay?" ' _ **Is**_ _**he okay?...He's not moving at all!**_ ' Aomine thought as he looked at his teacher. Letting out a groan, Aomine thought that everything's exactly fine and that their teacher is okay. Yet, Kuroko just doesn't feel right ' _ **Something's not right**_ …' was what he thought and looked at their teacher then to Aomine

"Phew! For a moment there I thought that yo-" Aomine sighed but was cut off when Shirogane let out a deafening growl and grabbed his wrist trying to attack him as the student's backed away from them ' _ **What the hell!?**_ '

"Rghh…Get off of me!" Aomine shouted and punched his teacher out of instinct ' _ **What the heck is goin on!?**_ '

"What are you doing punching a teacher like th-!" one student near them complained but was stopped when 'it', their teacher grabbed him and sink its teeth at his arms as blood spluttered and his arms almost to tear off. Soon everyone's eyes turned into horror as they all panicked. Deafening screams was heard, some even run away, but unfortunately, others aren't that lucky and were eaten by the undead that keeps increasing every second. The three stood there still in shock but later on, they got separated. ' _ **Shit, Tetsu and Satsuki!**_ ' Aomine yelled in his thoughts

"Tetsu-kun!... Dai-chan!..." the pink head shouted

Kuroko was able to avoid the crowd by his low presence but as he looked back, Momoi wasn't there. Back at Momoi, she was pushed by one of the student's who was definitely in panic resulting for her to stumbled down. Aomine was also in the crowd. He didn't even care if he pushes someone and continued to push himself in the crowd looking for Kuroko and Momoi. At the same time, Kuroko was also looking for them but stopped when he saw a disgusting scene wherein one student was eating another student. Kuroko honestly wanted to puke but refrain so from doing and instead just covered his mouth. Momoi at that time was backing away slowly as one undead kept walking towards her and soon, as she kept backing away, she came to a dead end. The undead let out a growl that showed its unclean teeth as if it's ready to sink it through her flesh as it kept nearing her. Momoi couldn't' help but look at the undead with horror in her eyes as it stopped in front of her and opened its mouth ready to bit her. As her brain shut down, the only thing she could do right now is to stare at it with wide teary eyes. ' _ **Dai-chan….Tetsu-kun…'**_ The undead then growled. And the only thing that could be heard as of that time was a girl's scream….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A red headed guy then sighed as he waited for his butler to arrive. ' _ **That butler of mine should be punished for making me wait.**_ ' His butler had suggested playing chess with him and yet, he still hasn't come. Everyone knows how Akashi Seijuro hates waiting, and right now he is 'currently' waiting. With nothing else to do, He opened his eyes revealing a pair of red eyes looking at the chessboard and picked up the white pawn as he moved it forward. Few minutes passed, the red head became irritated as his eyes completely turned heterochromatic. Standing up, he went towards the door and went outside of his room, closing it not so gently.

Upon walking through the hallways, Akashi wondered why it was so quiet. The mansion was never been this silent before. Well, except when nighttime came. And he also couldn't help but wonder as to why he hadn't even met a single butler or maid nor the other servants. This made him a little curious and continued walking to find what had cause this until he spotted a familiar figure through the hallway. (The familiar figure was of course his servant.)

Walking towards the servant who's quite weird and alone, Akashi cleared his throat.

"Excuse me but, why are you alone here? Moreover, where are the others?" He asked with a tint of curiosity in his voice

Clearly, the servant didn't spoke nor budged nor even looked at the redhead and just kept walking slowly as if it's tired that made Akashi frowned. ' _ **How disrespecting and unforgivable... But, I need to make something clear.**_ ' He thought while approaching the walking guy even though he has a foreboding feeling, Akashi then gave the servant a small tap at the shoulder. But to his surprise, the servant just attacked him unexpectedly that the both of them fell at the floor whilst Akashi's back had collided with the cold floor making him winced slightly. Gazing at the servant atop of him, it looks like his voice couldn't find a way to speak seeing those pale skin and dead eyes. So he just kicked the servant away from him out of instinct and immediately stands up. More importantly, why did that servant had a horrible face like of an undead? ' _ **What is this?...what's going on?...**_ '

Soon, the servant that he had kicked seems like it didn't get hurt and was standing up again. Once up, it turned its head toward his direction and started walking to him like earlier. Having no choice, Akashi tried to escape by running but, he had nowhere to go. He came to a dead end and the servant is blocking his way. He was cornered by it. And as it got closer by seconds, it opened its mouth like it was about to eat him with its teeth full of saliva that made Akashi want to puke. He then ducked down at the floor to avoid the undead from eating him. So all in all that he can do to avoid its teeth is by ducking down simply. In result, the servant slash undead crushed its teeth against the walls behind him.

' _ **Calm down, there's no need to panic…but, there's no way a normal person can do that...**_ '

After successfully dodging the undead, Akashi crawled at the floor and stand up once he was far away from it. Unfortunately, once he did, another undead got in his way making him stop in his tracks. ' _ **You've got to be kidding me... I don't even understand anything… what exactly is happening right now?**_ ' he thought placing his hands through his forehead as he shook his head slightly.

And as he stood there thinking about 'it', Akashi could swear that he had heard several growls that he started to tremble slightly… it's not like him to tremble but, he's a human. No ordinary human wouldn't tremble hearing that growls. Furthermore, Akashi could hear different footsteps getting closer.

It seems like luck isn't on his side right now, upon standing there and scanning the area, it seems like more of 'them' where there nearing at him, walking slowly like the other one he encountered earlier. Well, that explains why he had heard several growls and footsteps near. And seeing that the undead didn't care whether they bumped hard on the walls nor graced their teeth's at it. He noted that the undead doesn't feel anything not even the pain. So even if he hit it, it wouldn't work. Instead it would definitely eat him instantly the time it notice him. Seconds then passed. He's still there standing firmly as if he's trying to find a different route to escape. But then, he suddenly came face to face with an undead person that he almost stumbled. Luckily he didn't. But, the noise he made seems to attract the undead towards him.

And so, hell broke at the mansion. The undead, hearing the noise Akashi had made started to chase after him as they increased more. Akashi not wanting to die in a place like this of course started running not paying attention whether he make more noises. His top priority right now is to escape those undead and survive. So why would he mind those noises if he'll just stop running and die?

Akashi then turned left. He knows this mansion better so he knows which room is which. And being the safe and only room that is close by, he immediately opened the door of the storage room and entered it. He was about to close the door when bunch of undead came banging the door or somehow pounding it that made it hard for Akashi to close the door. As seconds passed, it seems much harder for him to close the door than earlier for more and more undead came as if their crashing the door blocking Akashi to close it completely. It seems like the undead was near the storage room. What will he do now? Will he die? How will he close this door? Was what is going on in his mind right now as images of him came flashing through his head…

.

.

.

 _ **BANG**_

(Did Akashi closed the door safely? Or is it the other way around?)

.

.

.

.

That morning, a purple head teen woke up from his sleep that from the looks of it, it seems like he had some nightmare. Though, it seems like he had forgotten all about it and just Looked around his room with lazy eyes. The purple head then got off his bed and rushed downstairs asking with a loud voice as he yawned "Mom, Dad, is breakfast ready~?"

With no one answering his question, the purple head pouted and searched around the house for his parents. Though it seems like they were not there and he was already hungry with his stomach grumbling. Deciding to eat now, he headed towards the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. "Hmm~ only a few left…I shall take them then~"

The tall purple haired teen soon grabbed all the stock left in the refrigerator and placed them at a table as he plopped down on the couch. Noticing that a piece of paper was placed in the table, he stared at it for minutes and soon as if making a decision, he tried to reach for it without moving from his seat and successfully got it. Well, it's only a note from his parents informing him that they went out to buy something in the grocery. Yawning once again, he put the paper down and grabbed one food on the table that is currently full of snacks that he got from the refrigerator. * _Munch* *munch*_

Seating at the couch munching his food, he thought of opening the TV to watch something but it seems like he didn't want to for he is not in the mood. He would most likely wait for his parents to come home and watch the TV together.

Time then passed and his parents are still not home. "Why are they taking so long? I hope they come back and with more food~" he said all to himself. (As usual, the purple head was waiting for food. xD) but somehow, the purple head tilted his head to the side when he heard different noises coming from the outside. Or maybe it comes from the people who sound like they are panicking and are screaming too loudly that even he could hear it clearly with windows closed. Though the weird part is that, he could hear growls besides from the screams.

Well, yeah. Hearing all of that, he couldn't help but be curious. And since the window reveals the outside of their house, he promptly checked the window by sliding the curtains that was covering it. Once done, his eyes widened as if remembering a certain something and realization struck him. The display of whatsoever was happening outside was exactly what he saw in his dream. No...maybe a nightmare. Everything was exactly what's on his dream. People running, people screaming, everything's in chaos. But the worst part is that, he saw those monsters that looked exactly like them. A human.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the tall purple head teen couldn't bear to look outside any longer and slid the curtain to cover the window as he curled himself like a ball to hide himself. He doesn't feel like going outside…Even if he have to wait for so long, he wouldn't dare to step a foot outside. He wants someone to be with him in times like this, to accompany him and not to be alone. He was afraid. It wouldn't stop. So he wants to know more…the TV…yes, that's the first start. As soon as he reached the remote and pressed the button to open the TV, his eyes flashed into horror. All the news where talking about the same thing. His nightmare had come true, A dream that can be called a premonition.

.

.

.

.

"This day, is the beginning of the unfortunate event." A green head stated adjusting his glasses as a certain blond gave him a confused weird look. The two of them are currently at a coffee shop seating near the glass wall were they can see everything on the outside

"What are you talking about Midorimacchi?"

"Oha-asa stated that something unfortunately bad will happen in this specific day." Midorima shintarou, the green head replied as the blond companion of his smiled at him like he usually does.

"Maybe you're just exaggerating it-ssu, and what horoscope?" the blond asked as Midorima stared at him seriously.

"None, It wasn't stated which horoscope which just means all of them." He answered making the blond back away a little at his seat

"Well, that's weird…"

Midorima took a sip in his coffee (while on the table, his lucky item for the day is placed. 'A pink headband') and nodded at what the blond had said "Indeed. Oha-asa always tells every individual horoscope what their luck is but today, Oha-asa stated everyone, which is very unusual."

Kise Ryouta, the blond was having enough of the 'weird conversation' about the horoscopes and lucky items that he somehow changed the topic without knowing. After all, he didn't call Midorima for this.

"Midorimacchi, how have you been?" Kise asked

"I've been fine."

"Really? That's good-ssu!~"

"What about you? Don't tell me that you're not doing fine because of your idiocy and model career are affecting your studies."

Fake tears then fall on Kise's eyes as he looked at his green head friend "Midorimacchi, I 'am not an idiot! And I'm also doing fine-ssu!"

Midorima then scoffed at his friend "I'll be certainly surprised if you accomplished your dream to be a pilot. That blockhead of yours can't even handle anything."

"SO MEAN!" he cried. But then again, he was just faking it so he immediately changed his facial expression to his normal one "Anyway, how about yours Midorimacchi? How's the medical studies?"

"I was able to handle it. All is good. It's not like I can't handle it all or something."

Kise, knowing Midorima for years just sighed at the green head's reply ' _ **such a thing never changed. Midorimacchi is still a tsundere**_ ' "Hehe, Midorimacchi really wants to be a doctor"

While Kise and Midorima are busy in their own little world conversing, the both of them still didn't mind what's happening outside. So when their in the middle of their conversation, outside was chaos. It was traffic. People are panicking, running in to the street while some leaved their vehicles and run away. Yeah, it was traffic. But whatever it is that they are running away from. It wasn't clear.

The beeping sound of the cars outside gets louder. But since the café that they were in was playing a nice and peaceful music that is quite loud enough, the people inside couldn't hear a single thing from the outside. They all haven't noticed the chaos outside. Well, that is until one car crashed at a tree near the café. It was so loud that it made Kise and Midorima stand up at their seats in shock.

After the crash, the people who noticed it too looked at the car together with Kise and Midorima as if checking if the person inside is alive, same as the other people who got hit by the car as well. Kise was about to go outside and help the person but Midorima had pulled his friend's collar making Kise stopped. And soon, the both of them saw a person eating another person. Seeing how they eat it by flesh like a cannibal made Midorima's facial expression turned to disgust and fear. While Kise on the other hand was trying his best not to puke at the scene… it was disgusting yet horrible to see.

Kise was about to vomit but good thing, Midorima had talked to him making him avert his gaze from the scene outside to his friend. "Kise, are you alright?"

Kise, hoping not to worry his green head friend just smiled his usual smile "I'm fine. Most importantly- "

People outside were running, some looks strange as they walk, and some were crawling. It even looked as if they weren't humans...

"-what is happening?..." Kise added

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE THOSE!?" a woman inside the café asked as if she's going to panic any seconds now. And some were like "were gonna die! It's too late now!" while the waiter of the café was like "Please everyone… Calm do-" but was cut off when a certain customer grabbed the waiter by his collar.

"CALM DOWN!?" The man shouted and pointed outside "LOOK OUTSIDE! DO YOU THINK WE CAN CALM DOWN!?"

Kise and Midorima were just there, staring at the guy and the waiter who was starting a fight. ' _ **There's no use in fighting like this. But I know that it's reasonable enough for one to panic**_ ' while Midorima thought 'How troublesome. ' _ **They should just plan something than doing some ruckus...**_ ' yet, he have no choice but to stop the ruckus going on and sigh. Midorima then walked towards the two as Kise finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Midorimacchi?"

"Don't worry Kise, I shall do something about this unfortunate day." The green head replied making his blond friend confused. But then, he had remembered what Midorima had said earlier. (He recalled Midorima saying "unfortunate day" and all) ' _ **Does that mean... Midorimacchi knows what will happen? Or-**_ '

"Everyone, please. Do you think something will happen if we stay like this?" Kise heard Midorima

"Huh? Stay out of this kid. Were all done for." The man replied

"Losing hopes already? You know you shouldn't."

"What are you saying?" the waiter interjected

"Leave this place NOW."

Some really wanted to leave but… once you look outside, no one would ever dare to leave. They wouldn't risk their lives in the danger going on outside.

"Leave?... Are you fucking kidding?! Look outside, there's just no way we could leave!"

"Were going to die…were going to….die…" one girl from the corner said as if she's traumatized

Midorima then turned to the waiter "Sir, where is the back entrance of this café?"

The waiter, not knowing what to answer just spoke out his thoughts for reply "Huh? Ah, well, in the kitchen at the back."

Midorima then adjusted his glasses and turned to Kise "hmm"

"Midorimacchi, what are you planning?" the blond replied staring at his friend

"We're gonna leave this place safely…no, all of us if possible but-"

"Some says no and are afraid enough."

Exactly, they were afraid and are losing hope. You could see that all of them are already giving up. Well, it seems like there's still one person who kept screaming at the both of them though. But they decided to ignore the person.

"Sir, please find anything that could be used as a weapon." Midorima voiced out his thoughts

"W-weapon? Why… I-I don't-"

"That could be used as a protection. We have no idea of what those ' _things_ ' are yet" he narrowed his eyes

"What the heck exactly are you planning!?" the man interjected again making Kise snort and eyed his friend

"Even if I explained, I know no one will ever follow me anyway."

"Hah!?... Don't fuck around!"

"Same goes to you. All you do is complain and do nothing in particular."

"Why you little brat!" The man was about to punch Midorima or so but the others grabbed him to stop "Do you think that your always right?...Some people wouldn't follow you just like that!"

"Tsk. Not doing anything is useless. You should rather use that brain of yours…what kind of adult are you?" and so, the man couldn't help but get angry and use colorful bad words (bad words galore xD)

Deciding to stop his friend and the man, Kise butted in "Please stop fighting!"

"Quiet down, some of them might get in here!" some random girl said

"I don't give a fuck about that anymore! You know why? It's because all of us are goin to die here anyway!"

"Enough nonsense, you psycho!" Midorima yelled

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kise yelled and all of a sudden, a loud beeping sound of a truck was heard. Almost all of them looked at the window….

The truck was crashing all the cars in its way. Their eyes then widened, and what made them panicked was that, the truck turned the wheel and it turned towards the café that all of them were staying.

.

.

.

.

.

"RUN!" was the last words that Midorima and Kise both shouted before the truck hit the glass window…

 _End of Prologue_


End file.
